Declan Dusty: a tale of a two sided blonde
by brevlore
Summary: Declan was normal til he was 7. At 17, he has multiple degrees and vast money. Then Batman asked him to be a financial investor for the new JL. Dragged into a new life, he tries to keep sane while on the tower. When off, he spends time with his friend/crush Courtney Whitmore. But on the tower, he talks often with a cute, blonde heroine who reminds him greatly of his girl-next-door.
1. Chapter 1

" _The more extensive a man's knowledge of what has been done, the greater will be his power of knowing what to do."_ \- (Benjamin Disraeli)

A loud knocking awakens you, which is followed by an excited voice telling you to wake up. "Come on Declan, its take your kid to work day!", your dad exclaimed in excitement. Your dad has been dying for a chance to show you the lab he works in, a sub-division of the Star-Labs in Metropolis. It was a good size of a building, right here in Blue Valley, Nebraska.

As you rise from your bed, you see your room decorated in the typical fashion of a 8-year-old. Articles of celebrities taped to the wall, and toys and books here or there. You put on red and black sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a Vegas style '7' on it, and a blue hoodie. Your room reflected you in a way, not very organized as you weren't very smart. Little did you know, that on this day that would change.

On the way there, your dad talked about an engineering friend of his. A man named Pat Dugan, and his young stepdaughter; Courtney Whitmore, about your age. You have met Courtney before, and you both seemed to get along fine. As you approach the lab, your dad started going on about his project; a high-voltage generator.

"I keep telling them that its a bad idea, to keep my generator so close to all my chemical work. But my boss said that our building is pressed for space, until we expand the building. So I make sure that it's all the way off, when I'm doing chemical work", Dad explained as he parked the car. As he led you inside, who else did you both bump into but Pat and Courtney.

Dad dressed in average scientist attire, khakis and all. Pat was dressed almost like a janitor, but carried tools and wore protective gear. Courtney wore white and lavender sneakers, and black jeans with a simple belt. She is also wearing a long sleeve white shirt that says ' _Simon and Garfunkel_ ', and a black jean jacket.

Courtney looked at you and smiled, before smirking evilly. "I knew we'd get here first", she told Pat who smiled at her. "Well we lost the bet, so it looks like we buy the pizza; eh son?", dad said looking at you. "Looks like it", you agreed. Courtney is known to be competitive, so she suggested a bet on who would arrive first.

 _15 Minutes later_

"Now everyone, if I may have the tours attention. I present my high-voltage generator; this baby in the current model can hold enough electricity to power the entire US for, well I don't know", your dad said sheepishly. The crowd laughed for a moment, before dad proceeded to talk about potential benefits for the generator. But while your dad was explaining the generator, you were standing next to his table of chemicals; dad's assistant Burt was monitoring the generator energy on a screen in the next room, but stepped out for coffee. Bad idea.

As soon as he left, the data showed large fluctuations for surpluses of energy. Soon following were the words 'Danger: Containment Failure.' At that time the generator began smoke, and the crowd noticed. "Excuse me, but should it be smoking", a lady asked your father. Your dad looked at the generator, and reached into his pocket for a phone. He swiftly withdrew it, and went to his contacts. "Ladies and gentlemen, keep your distance as I try to diffuse the situation", dad said as he tried to call Burt.

"Burt where are you?", your father asked the man. "I was just getting coffee, I'm at the office- Oh my god! Evacuate the room!", he said. "Everybody exit in a calm orderly fashion", your dad said. If only they panicked, maybe you would have heard it. Right now you're listening to an iPod, while they are locking down the lab.

"Pat, why are these alarms going off?!", Courtney asked her stepdad as they ran through the compound. "Something happened in there", Pat said as they saw the civilian crowd outside the lab. "Let me go, please! For Gods sake, Declan is still in there!", a frantic voice begged. "Kurt; what happened?", Pat asked as he grabbed his friend. "The generator is overloading, and Declan's inside! But security won't let me in to get him", Kurt said. "Bang on the glass", Courtney suggested. "No good; its soundproof, and he's jamming on his iPod", Kurt said.

 _ **BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

"Oh sweet ever-merciful Christ. Declan!", Kurt called out. Courtney couldn't believe it, her friend was caught in a deadly blast.

 _Moments earlier..._

You were jamming out to Ozzy Osbourne, while you waited for dad by his chemicals. You noticed all your arm hairs sticking up, most likely from the generator. As Ozzy got over, 'Kickstart my heart' started playing. You moved around the table, almost facing the generator now. 'This is a pretty long tour', you think as you remove your headphones. You see all sorts of sparks covering the generator, prompting you to back into the chemical table.

Just then, the generator exploded. The blast sent dozens of large bolts of electricity at you, shattering containers and dousing you in chemicals while you're electrocuted.

After all the chaos died out, Kurt manged to finally force his way into the lab. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves, he immediately went to work checking you over.

 _1 week later_

You slowly became aware of two voices, neither one felt familiar. "...been in a coma for nearly a full week. I'm tempted to give up on the kid, but his folks won't have it", the voice said. You opened your eyes, to see a nurse and a doctor on a cellphone. "I am firmly confident doctor, that your current cellular phone conversation is in direct violation of the doctor/patient confidentiality clause in your employment contract", you tell him.

The doctor hangs up the phone and walks over to you, giving you assistance in sitting up straight as the nurse leaves. "Do you realize how lucky you are?", the doctor asked you; you give him a look. "I mean besides being alive, you seem to have powers now. Your brain scans show higher functioning than many college professors, and you 3rd degree electric and chemical burns healed within two days; not even signs of scarring were left behind. Star labs actually wants to run a few test, just to see the limits of your healing and intelligence", the doctor said.

Something tells me my life is about to change drastically", you said.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Days into testing_

"No word yet on the cause of the explosion that almost killed young Declan Dusty; the boy caught in the blast at the local Star-labs sub-division compound", claimed a nosy reporter outside said compound. The local news was pecking at the blast like magpies, trying to get interviews with you and others. Of course they also want to blow it out of proportion, claiming the blast was a result of sabotage.

The testing is going well, your healing factor is strong and promising. But what amazed every scientist was your evolving intelligence. "He makes everyone here feel like they're in first grade all over again; it's quite embarrassing. We are considering giving him a placement test to see how he puts his smarts to use", your dad said to your mom. "But won't the older kids pick on him? Or try to take advantage of him?", your mom asked. "He's smart enough to know what to do Clarice", your dad said.

 _With you_

"Courtney, Pat; come in", you tell the pair. Courtney walked up to you, and set a book on the table next to your chair. "I thought I'd take this chance to return the book you lent me; _Sketching for beginners_ ", Courtney said. "How's it going for you", you ask her. Courtney took out a sketch pad, and showed you a picture of Pat, and one of a vase with flowers. "Pat tried too", Courtney said showing you a car and a sketch of her house. The sketches were average for the age group, though Courtney did slightly better. But Pat, he did slightly worse than his age group; overconfidence is likely. "Wanna see mine?", you offer; Courtney nods. You open your own sketch book and show it to her, Courtney and Pat take a gander and gasp. It was a picture of Courtney sleeping on Pats lap, with Pat smiling and rubbing her hair. "It's so life like, I feel as though its a photo", Pat said. "Whoa", said Courtney. Then the mood died when your parents walked in.

"Hey son; hope we're not interrupting", your dad said. "Hey dear; ready for another test?", your mom asked. "What is it?", you asked. "An official placement exam", your dad said. "If you score high enough, you can start college this fall", your mom said. "But I'm 7; college appears a ludicrous ideal at this stage", you said. "Well normally 7 year old's don't use big words like ludicrous", Pat said. "Not helping his cause Pat", Courtney said as she gave him a stern glare. "Give it a chance at least", your dad weakly begged. "I will take the test, but no promises", you give in somewhat. Your parents nod and left promptly, leaving you with Pat and a still mad Courtney.

"Courtney, go to the lounge; I'll catch up. Promise", Pat said. Courtney appeared hesitant, but complied. After she left, Pat turned to with an expression you could not read; not yet anyway. "Declan, I understand you and Courtney care deeply for each-other. I want you to promise me; never forget how much you care for her. If and when you go to college; never forget my angel", Pat said. "Pat; she will be my inspiration", you tell him with vigor. Pat smiled and nodded, a tear forming at the edge of his eye as he left. Then your dad came back in, a serious look on his face.

"Your test starts in 3 hours, I have the list of subjects you have to learn. Computers in the corner; good luck", your dad left again. You look over the list, and take it to the computer. "I need no luck, soon this knowledge will be second nature to me", you said to yourself.

 _6 Hours Later_

"Amazing; never in all my years have I seen such high scores!", the test proctor declared. The test was far easier than you thought, and now the proctors were going gaga over you. "Now then, here is a list of advanced colleges that you might like from around the world", the proctor said giving you the list. "Why is this name colored differently?", you ask; you point to a red name, the others are black print. "That school is the most advanced, they have every degree imaginable. You wont get in easily", the proctor said. "I can try; lets find out", you said.

It took two days, but the college accepted you. Right now you, your parents, and Pat, are all packing your stuff. "Remember, only the essentials", you say just before finishing. "Of course son, we know", your dad said. As pat took the last suitcase to the car, Courtney walked into your room; she looks ready to burst. You walked over to her, and she trapped you in a bear-hug. "P-p-please don't leave. What will I do with you gone? You're my only friend!", Courtney cried. "Fear not Courtney, I will try to call everyday. I will never forget you, and I will never forget our friendship. Besides I'll come back quickly; college should be easy with my brainpower", you said as you patted her back in a comforting manner. "I hope so, but promise me you'll always try your hardest and come back fast", she said. "No problem", you said.

When you arrived on campus, You already knew you would be top mind. You took your courses, and it was smooth sailing. Less than a week later, your dad got a call from the college. "Hello? Yes, that's me. He did what? So soon? How is that possible? Pursuing another? Why? Really, OK then", he hung up. "Honey, whats wrong?", your mother asked. "Our son just graduated early with his first degree, and is already pursuing his next one", your father said with happy tears. Your parents were happy that night; so proud, they wondered what the future held. After attending college for 14 months, you earned every degree the college offered. Impressive, considering they offered every one imaginable. During that time of course, you took breaks and visited your family; more importantly you've kept your promise to Courtney.

After you settled back in at home, you began to wander; what now? An 8-year-old kid who has already finished college, what does the future have planned?

 _8 Years Later_

Your sitting with your mother in the kitchen, watching the horse races. "Right again Declan, and you just made $700", your mom said. "A simple amount", you tell her. It is true, considering your a billionaire, at only 17. Much has happened in nine years, you have become wealthy thanks to your intellect. Though at this point, you only use it for three things: emergencies, special occasions, or betting. You have plans for your own company when you turn 18, and have already discussed it with the press. In the meantime, you do a few small jobs in town. You choose your own hours as you are the boss, and that gives you the time you want to hang with your dear friend Courtney.

She still has the drawing you gave her, you learned that she has it framed in the living room of her house. Courtney is still your best friend, and she of course has 'developed' over the years. Courtney has become quite the young woman, she currently attends the Blue Halley High Minds Institute. Its an expensive private school for girls, and you gave her all the money she needed to get in. You also help her with her studies, hoping to help her graduate with top honors so she can get into the college she wants.

Courtney has been busy lately, when shes not at school or studying with you. You only see her during about half her free time, the other half is a mystery. You leave the kitchen and sit in your dads old chair, you considered selling it after the funeral but decided to keep it. Your dad tried to recreate the incident that gave you your powers, but failed and died in the process. You saw another news story on Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E., your towns heroes. You have considered becoming a hero yourself, but the idea wasn't guaranteed yet. You told Courtney about your idea, and she looked at you like you were crazy.

You changed the channel, and it was coverage of the alien bird people leaving again. What were they called? Eh, who cares.

"What do you want? I'm expecting Courtney soon", you say as a figure walks out of a dark corner. "The Justice League is officially expanding. Its time to consider the offer I made you", Batman said. You look at Batman with shock, he had come to you with an offer six months ago. If the justice league were to expand, he wanted wanted you to become an investor. You would get unlimited access on the watchtower, and would be able to socialize with all the heroes. "What about the Geo-skin initiative?", you asked. Batman's eyes widened, that was what you called your plan to be a hero yourself. "Its dangerous", he told you. "Hasn't stopped you Bruce", you said. Batman's frown deepened, as if trying to scare you again.

 _Six months ago_

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming", Bruce Wayne said to the crowd. You were sitting at a table, watching Wayne deliver a speech concerning the purpose of this charity event. It was for some of the major cities with heroes, to fund collateral damage repair. You were donating $500 million, an amount that grabbed Wayne's attention.

You were talking with Lois Lane, who was covering the event with her photographer Jimmy Olsen. A tap on your shoulder grabs you attention, you turn to see Bruce standing behind you. "That will be all miss Lane", you tell her. As Lois and jimmy left, Bruce took you to his private table. "You donated a large sum, all cash too. You must like helping people", Bruce said. You nodded, "I would do it again. I want to help where I can." Bruce nodded, and ordered a glass of wine from a waitress. "I've been monitoring the Justice League, but they should consider expanding", you said. "Why?", Bruce asked.

"They are good, good but short-handed. They cannot be relied on like this, there is only seven of them. Expansion could be called a necessary evil", you tell him. "It will not be cheap", Bruce said. You take notice of an odd scar on Bruce's face, before giving him a reply. "I could afford it", you tell him as you get up and leave. Bruce watches you leave, contemplating your parting words.

Later at your hotel, you are getting ready for bed as you hear a rustle. You sit down in a chair, and turn on a lamp. After you turn off the TV, you turn and face the intruder.

Batman, the great caped crusader of Gotham. With a familiar scar on his face, you notice.

"Hello Bruce, don't lie I recognize the scar", you tell him. "You said you could afford it", Bruce said. "If you will let me, I will help", you tell him. Batman nods and leaves through the door, a first.

 _The Present_

"However, circumstances have changed. We need to rebuild the watchtower", Batman said. You nod as the doorbell rings, you see Courtney through the window. You turn back to see batman gone, a communicator left in his place. "Come on Declan, I have a physics test tomorrow", Courtney said as she walked in. "All right, lets go", you tell her. As Courtney followed you, she saw a glimpse of Stargirl on TV. ' _We want you both to join the Justice League_ ', a voice echoed in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should get some sleep Dark Knight. Big day tomorrow", you tell Bruce as he sets up the training robots. "Its 8pm", Bruce said in his batman voice. "You hardly get enough sleep as it is", you tell him dryly. "Just test it", Bruce said as you put on a mask. Looking in the mirror, it seemed impossible to believe it was you.

You were sporting black combat boots, and thick-yet-lightweight Kevlar pants; the pants were held up by a strong belt, sporting a silver dollar sign buckle. You wore a long-sleeve red dress shirt, with a silk vest of silver color over it. You also wore an open white trench-coat and solid black Kevlar gloves, and a metal helmet covered almost your whole head; a peaked cap with a dollar sign covered your hair. Your boots and gloves, are both reinforced with metal. Its impossible to tell, but there is a special bionic suit under the uniform. It increases all physical attributes in the body, and your healing powers assist stamina. Enhancing is amplified when you attack, and such a level is measured in units you call 'Dollars.' When you attack however, a recoil occurs depending on the number of Dollar units. You calculate that 10,000 units can cause potentially permanent injuries in normal humans. Thankfully, your not normal.

"Lets see what you can do, Silver Dollar", Batman called you by your hero alias as he turned on a basic sparing robot. Your helmet has a built in hub, where you can monitor the suits workings. You can also control the Dollar unit output, thanks to a neuron bio-link from the suit to your brain. You prepared yourself, as the robot charged at you. " _ **$10,000**_... _**Roundhouse kick!**_ ", you strike the robot, knocking its head off. "Theatrical but effective", Batman said as he prepared a stronger bot. "You wanna fund the league yourself?", you ask batman. He looks at you before, _begrudgingly_ clapping. "Do what you want", Batman said as the next bot charged.

" _ **$30,000**_... _**Bicycle kick!**_ ", you jump up and deliver multiple, rapid kicks to the robots head and upper torso. " _ **Finishing style: $150,000**_... _**Uppercut!**_ ", you knock the damaged head off; but the body keeps coming. "This model has a 2nd brain in the torso", batman tells you. You start thinking of a another attack, when you think of something you saw in an anime. You start spinning on one foot, really fast until your foot is glowing an angry red color. Batman see's this, and actually pays attention out of curiosity. " _ **Secondary finishing style: $300,000**_... _**Diable Jambe! Amour Shot!**_ ", you kick the robot, sending it into a wall and out of commission. "And they say doing moves you see on TV will get you killed", you say to batman. "Multiple assailants", batman activates 12 bulky robots. " _ **$500,000**_... _**Party table kick course!**_ ", you flip over onto your hands and spin in circles, your kicks sending the robots flying. "We're done, I'll see you tomorrow for the big meeting", Batman said. Tomorrow the new members would get beamed to the watchtower, to start the leagues next chapter.

"Master Bruce, miss Diana is here", Said the faithful butler Alfred. "Bruce, who's this?', Diana asked as she came in. It was obvious to you, that amazons were taught to be careful of their surroundings from a young age. "Diana, this is Declan Dusty. You can know him as Silver Dollar", Batman explained to her. "We are training. Care to spar?", you offer her. "Bad idea, we don't have enough data to test you combat on living things", Batman said. "That wont stop me; lets go!", Wonder woman said.

Wonder woman began charging you, as you prepared your attack. " _ **$45,000**_... _**Right hook!**_ ", you punch Diana in the chin. It threw her off, giving you the perfect opening. " _ **$250,000**_... _**Uppercut!**_ ", you knock her back again. She come at you, literally flying; she punches you in the chest with both fist. You recover quickly, as she comes back around to do it again. ' _One trick pony_ ', you think as you grab her wrist, spin around and then throw her at the wall. You put your fist on the ground, and start spinning it on the ground in an attempt to build up friction. Like with your leg, your fist and lower arm glow a furious red color. The friction started to make fire, as Diana started running at you again.

" _ **Dark finishing style: $750,000**_... _**Jigoku no ken no sutairu – kanetsu appakatto**_ ", you say as you swing at her her with greater force using the heated fist.

(English translation of attack name: Fist style of hell- an uppercut super-heated)

As Diana slammed into the wall, you realize there are 3rd degree burns where you punched her. "Oh no, Diana I'm really sorry", you say but she brushes it off. "Its OK, one should expect an injury while training. But it is clear that you won, I'll ask Alfred to look at this. I had fun training with you, lets do it again. So this is your secret face for the league then?", she asked you. "Actually, I ain't afraid. You can expect Declan Dusty on the Watchtower, and Silver Dollar for training, missions, and public appearances of various sorts", you tell her. "Risky, and yet Batman allowed it?", Diana asked. "I didn't give him much of a choice. Besides were talking about the same paranoid bat, who gave me as much power over the league as the 6 ½ founding members", you told her. "6 ½?", she asked you.

"Shayera, I understand you two both had interesting experiences with your people", you tell her. "Care to elaborate on that?", Diana asked as she hid a fist behind her back. "Certainly", you reply.

"Let's start with you, you risked bringing the league to Themyscera. You knew you would be kicked out with no foreseeable chance to return like, ever. But you couldn't do it alone, and everything you knew growing up was there. But even so, you still did what you felt was right in the end. You of course had the league to ease your pain. Are you following so far?", you asked Diana. She nods, sniffling back a tear.

"Now Shayera, she grew up on Thanagar; everything she knew was there. Friends and family, that she grew up with. Her fiance, the general that sent her here included. She was told that she needed to collect the weakness of each league member, to get past them. They told her that the intent was a force-field, to protect the earth she grew to care about until she learned the truth. Then she rebelled against her people, choosing the earth she knew hated her now. When offered forgiveness she responded by helping to destroy everything they built. She knew that was her peoples last hope to win the war, and now she can never go back to where she was born. She did not even wait to hear your verdict before leaving, and superman even voted for her to stay. But you and I both know, her guilt was so powerful that she would have left either way. She needed to find her identity outside of Thanagar, like you did outside of Themyscera. These stories are more alike then you choose to believe Diana. Now; I have to go", you said as you left to get changed then head to the airport.

"He really makes you think doesn't he? That kid is wise beyond his years", batman said as he approached wonder woman. Crying, Diana looked skyward as the tears fell. "Dearest Hera, where could Shayera be? I have so much to speak to her about", Diana whispered as she thought of her missing friend.

' _Friend? Is she...? Yes, she is my friend.'_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

At a strange place known as the Tower of Fate, two strangers surrounded a mystic well that showed them the events that just transpired. "Even her thoughts are as I predicted, what do you think?", asked a man in a gold helmet to a woman with wings. "It is to soon to face them, but the boy intrigues me. Declan", Shayera said to Dr Fate. The well switched to an image of you getting in a car with Alfred to go to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we really need this guy?", you asked Green lantern. "Batman said he's good. So we're here", John said. This morning, Batman called you to run to star city and meet up with lantern to find green arrow. "He's stopping a robbery, any fun for us?", you ask. "Lets find out", john said.

Inside the store, Green Arrow was aiming when a beam if green light took down the goon. Arrow saw lantern and thanked him, but then a goon came from nowhere and aimed a machine gun at a child. Arrow reached for his quiver, but you stepped in front of him to have your share. "Threaten a child will you? Time to end this!", you start spinning at top speeds to build up friction in your leg like last night. Like then, your leg began to glow an angry red color. "Let me say this much", you then speak in a foreign tongue; "Cung cấp thực phẩm của Thiên Chúa, nhưng con quỷ cho gia vị." "Wait, what does that mean?", the man asked in fear. "Worry for yourself first. _**$2,000**_... _**Diable Jambe!**_ ", you kick him hard into the wall. "What the- my chest, it burns! Its like my insides are on fire!", the goon screamed. "The friction I built up had a direct impact point to transfer the heat of the friction I built up. Its gonna hurt a while", you said as you walked back to lantern. "What did you say to him?", John asked. "It was Vietnamese: God's food supply, but the demon's give spice", you said. "You never responded", John told arrow. "Been busy", then Arrow started rambling, so you called for pick-up.

 _ **On-board the Watchtower**_

"Welcome aboard", Superman said. "Where am I?", Arrow asked. "Among friends", super said as he gestured at the mass of heroes behind him. "I'm impressed Batman", You said leaving the platform. "Batman; who was **that** hero?", wally asked. "I'll explain in the welcoming speech", Batman said.

The speech was simple, as was your hero persona's introduction to the league. As Batman began explaining your role of personnel management, a job originally to be held by J'onn, you took your mask off and everybody started glancing at you. As you sat down, you notice a single constant stare. Stargirl is sitting at a table, focusing only on you. Her face is white as a blank canvas, painted with terror as she watches you. You ignore it as everyone gets up and chats, and walk over to green arrow as batman walks away from him.

"I'm not staying", he said. "You sure? Great chance to meet chicks; like her", you said pointing. Green arrow followed your finger, his eyes widened at the sight of black canary. "She single?", he asked you. "Oh yeah, I checked. See you 'round then?", you asked him. "You just might", he replied.

Suddenly, there was an alert in Chong Mai. A threat of radiation, apparently moving along.

"I'll go J'onn, but I may need a team", you tell him. "Who do you want?", he asked you. You look at the heroes below, picking out a decent team. "Give me Supergirl, captain atom, Green lantern, and green arrow", you said.

"This should be fun, even though the country hates foreigners. Everyone on your best behavior; that goes double for you", you say pointing at Supergirl. She just sticks her tongue out at you, causing John to reprimand her. "Hey, don't taunt him. Personnel management means he's the one who fires people; if the founding members want someone fired, he makes the final choice. Or he can fire you directly without checking with us", John warned her. _'This is the second warning today'_ , Supergirl thought nervously.

/ _Earlier/_

 _Kara was pumped, her first mission already. As she was walking to join the others, she was taken aside by an angry- looking blonde covered in stars. "Listen here little miss perfect, do not let anything bad happen to Declan. My civilian ID is his best friend, he doesn't know I'm Stargirl. If anything happens; nothing will save you", she said with a sickeningly innocent smile. "You don't want him here", Kara said. Stargirl smiled sadly, and took her hand off Kara. "But I can't stop him, and that's what hurts me. Now you should go", Stargirl said._

 _/Now/_

You had landed in Chong Mai, and the location of the reading bears a large scar in the landscape. As green arrow drank from a bottled water, he noticed a dozen men aiming RPGs at you guys. "Heads up!", he warned. Green lantern put up his shield, as the men fired at you. "Let me handle this; no one interferes", you said. You activate your suit, taking off at super-human speeds. You use your strength to break the guns, before hearing a helicopter coming down.

"My apologies for the fireworks, colonel Kim here was just a farmer before the revolution; he does not know you. I am general Kwan", the new man gave a fake smile; then asking about your visit. "You have a nuclear situation in progress", John said. "A minor problem; taken care of I say", Kwan said with a smile.

"If its all the same to you..."

"It is under control", his smile is gone. Supergirl stepped forward, "look. We came a long way to help." "But your help is not needed; goodbye", he and his men left. "What now?", Green arrow asked aloud. "Head back to the jet; we must file a report. Further action can then be discussed", you tell them.

/

"Honestly Manhunter, I believe strangulation is in order", you tell him."Whatever, back to Chong Mai; how do we solve it?", he asked. "Well we- STOP! Both of you!", you yell at Supergirl and green arrow. They were arguing about a baseball game, for which you couldn't care less at the moment; you just wish you could strangle them.

"Well our next course should be", you start but are cut off. "Green Arrow left; took the Geiger counter too", lantern told you. "Sorry J'onn but I have to go", you explain.

/

Honestly, finding arrow wasn't hard; he was saving people, hardly a surprise. Now the surprise, that would be the giant robot marching towards you. "That robot must be the problem! Shut it down, pronto!", you say as you run at it. John tells you to clear out the civilians, so you take them to a nearby field. The fight didn't last long, you had to retreat when john sustained serious injuries. You tend him, while the others argue. "What were you thinking?", Supergirl shouted. "I was thinking of saving lives!", Green arrow argued. "You should have have waited for orders soldier", Captain atom said. "This isn't the army, captain. Its the justice league, we're heroes. Listen, we know the threat;but we weren't able to beat it. So its time to interrogate the locals", you tell them. "Find out what they know; I like it", Green Arrow said. "Declan; show these kids what you can do", John said. "Alright, this should be fun", you say as you leave.

"You can't fight that thing, its huge!", Supergirl protested. "Then I guess I have to turn off my safety protocols ", you say. At the last encounter, you just removed civilians; this time though, your gonna fight. "If I disable my safety measures, I can scrap that machine. The measures were made to limit the amount of power I can put out at once. If I put out to much, it can cause long term damage; even with healing. Now lets find someone who knows what we want to know", you look to Supergirl. She leads you to a group of armed men and scientist, you let the others scare the info from them. "It was meant to keep away foreigners, this wasn't supposed to happen. These dampening rods should shut it down, once you put them in its chest", was basically the important stuff. Taking the Geiger counter, you run off towards the robot at max speed before the others started following. Once the robot was in your sights, you turned off the safety measures.

 _ **On the watchtower**_

Batman was talking with Question and Wonder Woman, when an urgent beeping came from his utility belt. Grabbing the offending device, Batman's frown deepened upon reading the monitor.

 **{Silver Dollar battle-suit safety measures: Deactivated}**

"What's wrong?", Question asked. "Nothing you need to worry about", Batman said as he got up and left. Stargirl was sitting alone with S.T.R.I.P.E., when Batman approached them; much to her surprise. "What's wrong Batman?", she asked. "It's Declan", he responded. "Never met him", Stargirl said trying to act like she didn't know her only real friend. "No, Stargirl never has; but Courtney Whitmore is another story", Batman said. Stargirl sighed, deciding to face the issue. "What's happening?", Stargirl put on her brave face. "Silver Dollar wears a special armored-skin suit that enhances his speed and strength; this much you know", Batman said as the two nodded. "But the suits power output is measured in units called 'Dollars', and the suit has safety's that limit the output", Batman continued. "Why?", Pat asked. "If he exceeds these limits, it takes longer than what we deemed acceptable for him to heal. The reason I'm talking to you now, is Declan has turned them off", Batman said. "Oh no", Stargirl said. "It still gets worse", Batman said. "Of course it does", Pat said. "The threat he and his team went after is radioactive, and radiation slows down his healing ability drastically for a prolonged period of time. He may need urgent medical help when he gets back", Batman said as he looked back at the small screen with worry.


End file.
